Going Under
by N0601859
Summary: After Artemis enters Black Manta's ship, she doesn't know what to expect. She soon finds that maybe things are more dangerous than she though; but how is the team able to cope with her "death"? How will Wally be able to play out the grieving boyfriend part? Spitfire!
1. Chapter 1

**Going Under**

Everything was done. I was "dead" and everyone believed it. I knew the next few days were going to be one hell hole but it was for the greater good. Or that was what I tried to convince myself of.

Once we were inside the ship I couldn't help but take in a shaky breath. Let's just say me and water weren't on "okay" terms.

"Is something bothering you my friend?" Kaldur asked.

"It's nothing just. You know being here and all of the Wa…" I stopped short remembering all of my unlucky encounters with water. The single thought of it made me shiver.

"You are still afraid of water." He put it as a statement which told me he was doubting Nightwing's motives for sending me here, and sadly it was true. Megan could have a higher chance of survival if the submarine sunk or crashed, but the diference was that I had to do this. I knew it was a lamer excuse but this was a way for all of the mistakes that I did to be forgiven.

"Yes, but you know I had to go. Besides, Megan dosen't know and she has…changed."

"In what ways has she changed?" I couldn't help but catch on to that tone of voice. When we had created the plan we knew Kaldur would probably be alone and without contact for some time but I never expected it to affect him so much. He seemed tired and worn down and I couldn't help but notice that he seemed much older.

Right now we were stationed at the front of the ship and I couldn't help but get lost in the view. There were millions of corals and fish that I would probably only see once but I wasn't looking at it.

"Well you see she's … I don't know Kaldur. She's just changed. Her powers have progressed more and well..."

"What about the others?"

"Well, Superboy's temper has improved thanks to the relationship he and Superman have. You already know about Nightwing and me and Wally are the same."

"How is…"

"Aquaman?"

"Yes." I could feel the sadness in his voice and knew how he must feel. I had left the whole team and Justice League believing I was dead and now everyone though Kaldur had killed me. He was now a traitor and a murdered for the Justice League, and I knew it crushed him to see how they saw him.

"Kaldur, everything will be alright. Look at the bright side. Now you will have to suffer with my horrible jokes all day long." I smiled at the laugh Kaldur produced and even though we were far from ok we now had each other's company.

...

Kaldur had introduced me to the crew as Linda or better known as ruthless assassin named Tigress.

The crew had instantly feared me after I almost "Killed" one of them after asking what I was doing here. They now knew better and were always cowering when I came. The submarine was different when everyone was around, there were always people walking around and the noise didn't seem to stop. I wasn't always with Kaldur and that sometimes made me nervous especially at night. During the night was the hardest part for me. I hadn't noticed how I always expected Wally to be by my side until the third night. I had decided to walk around and that's when I encountered Black Manta.

"So, what's your story Tigress? How is it that an assassin like you met my son?"

"It's simple. Kaldur was retrieving an object from my target. I had to leave no traces behind so when he saw me we fought, he saved my life and now I'm repaying him."

"So you tried to kill my son?"

"More like tried to hurt him. See I'm very playful." I gave him a wicked grin one that sent shivers down his spine which only made me grin more.

"You're a deathly one, aren't you?"

"I like to think so."

"I can see what my son like about you, but if I were you, I'd keep a sharp eye around here."

"I'll take that into consideration."

He left with a quiet nod while I tried hard to act like nothing had happened. I quickly made my way to find Kaldur. He needed to know. He had to know. I was about to be tested. And I was sure someone was going to die, and this time it would be real.

* * *

**Hey guys so, this is my first story and I would really appreciate to know what you think. I know is short but I couldnt think of anything else. For this story I'm not sure if I'm going to make it a one-shot or what so your reviews would be really welcomed. Also if there are any bad grammar or spelling please know that I tried my best to spot them all. THANKS :)**

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Under**

**Hey Guys, so I'm going to try an update as soon as possible but remember that reviews really do motivate me to write faster. The next couple of chapters are going to be in the teams' prospective so you'll be able to see what everyone thinks of the situation. Well here's the next chapter…**

* * *

**Wally**

I finally entered our home and sank down in defeat. Nightwing and I had fought after talking for a while and I had ended up punching him. I had to say that I didn't feel bad for that. I knew he had feelings for Artemis but we had always been friends even because of that. I really wasn't jealous of him because I knew Artemis would never cheat on me, but today he had crossed the line.

I knew Artemis could take care of herself but that didn't mean I shouldn't worry. Besides the one who was going to have a harder time between the two was going to be me. I was going to have to act devastated and receive the looks of pity from everybody. I was the one who would have to go to class and receive the millions of questions from her friends. I still knew that the worst part was going to be organizing her funeral. The simple act of that would be like if I had already given up and accepted her death, while all I wanted to do was scream that she was alive.

I slowly stood up from the floor and walked over to the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. I saw aunt Iris on the screen talking about how despite the tries of the heroes the rocket had exploded once launched. I knew that Artemis' death still hadn't reached the news and that once it did everyone would be asking questions. I knew that Aunt Iris, Barry and my parents (once they found out) would try to comfort me but I just wanted to be alone.

It was weird but today I didn't feel like eating, even though my stomach growled I had no appetite for food. I stood up slowly and entered our room and couldn't help but feel alone. I kept on looking towards the door hoping for her to come through, but no such luck.

"Come on Wally, she's in good hands. Kaldur won't let anything happen to her." I repeated the same words over and over in my head, but the more I thought about it the more I imagined all the bad things that could happen. I knew that if she died I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I heard Nelson's soft whimper and knew he missed his mommy too. He slowly walked into the room as looking for Artemis. Nelson's change was very surprising. It was as if he knew she wouldn't be home for a while, and just the thought of that made my heart ache. I knew the next few weeks were going to be the hardest.

"Come on boy." I said softly as I quickly got into bed, while Nelson followed me and laid on my side of the bed. I could smell her scent from the unwashed pillows and I couldn't help but pray to God, Kent or anybody to protect her because if she died I wouldn't be able to live with myself, without my spitfire.

...

**Megan**

Nightwing had gone over to tell Wally the news and I knew that he was going to be heart broken. I still couldn't get the picture of her death from my mid and every time I closed my eyes I could see her in the beach with blood coming from her chest. I didn't know why, but somehow she seemed peaceful and that just brought another wave of agony through me.

"Shhh…its ok Megan, don't worry it'll be all right. We'll avenge her death I promise." I knew Garth's words were to soothe me but all it did was infuriate me.

"Be all right? Be all right! Lagoon boy has been captured Artemis is dead and Kaldur has already shown how much he cares about us, and you say it's going to be all right!" I looked over to Garth and saw tears forming in his eyes and even though I felt bad about my outburst I didn't have enough strength to comfort him. I could already feel my knees weakening and in defeat I fell to the couch.

I couldn't stop the sobs that racked through my body but I could feel Garth next to me trying to calm me even thought it was in vain. I was devastated and I knew that compared to me Wally was going to be much worst.

I could feel the depression that filled air. I stayed there crying for hours remembering all the good memories that we had but the one that I most remembered was one from a few years back.

* * *

_"So where exactly are we going, that requires me to be dressed up by you guys?" asked Artemis in a very annoyed tone of voice._

_"Ohh, just be quiet and let Megan and I do our work."_

_"Come on Zee, don't you think Artemis is ready? Besides we have to get ready too." said Rocket._

_"Ugh! Fine. You people are impossible." In a blink of an eye Rocket and Zatanna were prepared and were dragging Artemis out of Mount Justice. While Megan simply changed her clothes and followed them._

_Artemis was wearing skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with a leather jacket, and knee-length boots. Her hair was out of her normal ponytail way and was hanging freely behind her. She wore light makeup which highlighted her gray steel eyes._

_Rocket wore a navy blue knee-length dress combined with leggings and a pair of very stylish boots. She wore a little more makeup than Artemis and had her hair in a tight bun._

_Zatanna wore a loose purple blouse with tight shorts and killer heels. She had barely any makeup on and wore her hair down with two hoop earrings._

_Megan wore a pink strapless dress that had a big bow attached to the waist. She wore pink heels and had her hair up in a messy bun. Megan, unlike the other girls, decided that she didn't want makeup but did paint her nails to complement her dress._

_As the girls were walking to the zeta- tubes they passed the couch were all the boys were playing video games. Kaldur and Connor were both sitting on the couch while Robin and Wally were on the floor playing. All of them were too busy trying to see who was going to win to notice the girls._

_"Come on Rob! You can do better than that."_

_"Ugh, no fair KF, you started before I was ready and-" Robin had just turned around and notice the girls. He just sat there wide-eye not able to do anything but stare. Finally Wally was declared winner and started doing a victory dance, but stopped once he saw Rob._

_"Uh, Rob? Hello? What are you staring a-" His sentence stopped once he, superboy, and Kaldur noticed the girls; their jaws practically fell to the floor from the surprise._

_"How- What- I mean-You- Her- Them- I…" Wally struggled to form words while Kaldur tried to find a way to ask his own question. The girls just stared at them trying to hold back laughs but failed miserably and had to hold on to the wall for support as they laughed._

_Artemis and Zatanna had tears in their eyes and were hugging each other as they tried to stop. Rocket was grabbing onto the wall for support as she tried to regain her breath but started laughing again. Megan was the only one that managed to stay on her two feet while laughing._

_"Where are you girls going?" asked Robin who was blushing while looking at Zatanna._

_"Ugh, that's something for us to know and you to never find out. Girls shall we go?"_

_"Why of course milady Artemis, we shall." joked Zatanna while using a British accent. "Rocket, Megan?" All four girls linked their arms and walked out of Mount Justice._

_The girls had arrived at a nightclub and were dancing to the songs playing. The place was a bit dark, but had different colored lights that made it look mysterious. There was a bar at the far left corner and tables surrounded the dance floor where people were dancing. The girls had gone straight to the dance floor and were having fun. They were all very aware of the guys that were sitting in the corner spying on them so; they decided to joke around with them._

_Artemis was the one that had started playing around. She quickly spotted a guy and started flirting with him. Zatanna quickly understood and did the same, while Rocket and Megan quickly disappeared and waited behind the boys in camouflage mode looking at the scenes play out._

_Wally was the only one out of the three boys who looked like he was about to burst. His cheeks were probably redder than his hair, but the most noticeable thing was that you could practically see the anger and jealousy on his face._

_Artemis had especially picked a boy that looked like Connor. He had dark hair and a lot of muscles, the only difference between them were that the boy had green eyes and a better temper._

_Zatanna had gone over to a boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes. She had started flirting with the guy when all of the sudden she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and found Dick with sunglasses staring at her._

_"Can I have a word with you?" Zatanna quickly said goodbye to the boy and left with Dick out the backdoor._

_Wally who was still sitting with the guys decided to confront Artemis and left. The second he stood up, Megan had de-camouflaged and they both jumped on the surprised boys laps. They all quickly turned to see the show play out._

_Wally walked as fast as he could without showing his super speed and tapped on Artemis' shoulder. Before the archer could say anything Wally had grabbed her by the waist and was carrying her over his shoulder outside. Meanwhile the rest of the team followed to see how things would play out._

_"Wall-wait what? Wally put me down! Let me go! WALLY!" Artemis started struggling until Wally finally set her on her feet._

_"What the HECK were you doing with that guy!" asked Wally. "I mean, I know I'm not that strong and everything but I have great hair, yeah, but he has great eyes, and that stupid-" Wally kept on talking until he was shut by a kiss._

_When they finally pulled back Wally was trying to decide whether to be mad or betrayed at the fact that his girlfriend had flirted with another guy. Instead, he ended up with a confused look on his face._

_"You look hot when you get jealous." Said Artemis with a smirk._

_"You knew we were watching?"_

_"No kidding Baywatch." She replied quickly before kissing him again. They were interrupted by a cough and reluctantly broke apart._

_"So are we going to party or what?" asked Rocket in her usual excited voice. The team only laughed in response and together they walked back into the night club._

**(For any of you guys confused this was a flashback.)**

* * *

Even though I was devastated I couldn't help but smile at the memory. I knew well that the speedster and the archer were meant for each other but now that would never happen. I thought of how things had changed so quickly. How Kaldur had once been nice, calm, and collective, but now was a cold blooded villain. At first I didn't want to fight him, but now I knew I had too. I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts by the arrival of Nightwing. We all turned to see him and I couldn't help but gasp when I saw him.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I hope you like the second chapter, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, for those who are following this story, you should know, that I will be out of the country for a few weeks and won't be able to update. Sorry! Also, the last part of the story was still in Megan's point of view.**

**Please, remember to review! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Going Under**

Recap: _ I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts by the arrival of Nightwing. We all turned to see him and I couldn't help but gasp when I saw him._

**Nightwing**

When I walked into the cave I could hear Megan gasp and saw them staring at me. I knew I must have looked bad. I had a bit of blood running right below my eye, and I could feel a bruise forming there. You might think that Wally didn't have a strong punch, but he did. I quickly walked past everyone and went straight to my room.

I could see the papers laying in my desk and part of my bed, all of them disorganized and worn down. I quickly fixed everything before sitting on the chair.

There were no words to describe how tired I felt; physically and emotionally. I now had to take care, not only, of Kaldur but also Artemis, and I knew that if something happened to her Wally would want to kill me. Then there was the team. I am supposed to be their team leader and try to keep all of them safe, but now that Lagoon boy has been captured things just got more complicated. To top it all off the Justice League left and now we have another problem in our plate.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighted. I wondered how the rest of the original team was taking the news. I already knew Megan was sobbing uncontrollably while the rest of the team tried to console her. Connor probably wouldn't cry but would still be sad. Wally would be hatting me and thinking of what to do next. I guessed the news would have already reached the watchtower and the rest of the League would be mourning her. They would be crying and…Oh Gosh. Zatanna would be devastated. I had seen Barbara trying to console Rocket while Zatanna was off to the side crying by herself. I couldn't help but hate myself in some ways. I was causing everyone so much pain, and now everyone thought Kaldur was a monster.

I thought of going to bed but quickly dismissed the thought. I knew that tonight I wouldn't get much sleep. Before I could do anything there was a knock at my door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." My answer was short and simple, but it still held a lot of emotion. I turned around to come face to face with Barbara; she held a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

"You ok?" It should have been a simple question but it wasn't. She could've been asking about my cheek which was covered in blood, of Artemis' death, of Kaldur's betrayal, of how I felt of being the one responsible to deliver the news to Wally, and the truth was. I wasn't ok. I was far from it. I wish things could be simpler, like they were when we were little, but they weren't.

I opened my mouth to reply but I couldn't. It was like there was a big ball of emotions stuck in my throat not letting me speak. I knew Barbara could sense it, but she didn't say anything. She slowly applied alcohol to the rag and put it to my cheek. I winced slightly, but other than that, didn't say anything. When she finished applying it she left quietly leaving me to my thoughts.

"This is harder than it seems." I sighted and pinched the bridge of my nose, before going to my phone and dialing a number.

It took a few tries but finally he answered. I could tell he was annoyed but before he could continue I cut him off with two simple words. "She's dead."

**Iris**

I was over at Marys' house and even though I was only a few weeks ahead everyone was already making a big fuss of things. I was eating some cookies while Mary sat next to me talking; Rudy was too entertained watching a football game to notice. I was at their house waiting until Barry came from working at the watchtower. Mary was telling me stories of Wally as a kid and how he would always get in trouble. We were laughing at a story when all of the sudden Barry came in.

"Hey honey how was-Barry are you ok?" Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and where focusing on Barry who was standing in the middle of the room with a grim expression. My first thoughts went to Wally. Was he hurt? Had something happened to him? But I knew that it couldn't be. Wally was strong. He could take care of himself. I stood up and slowly approach him.

"Come on Barry what's wrong? Barry?" He was looking away and that's when I got scared "Come on Barry, you're starting to scare me. Please Barry answer me. What happened?" He slowly took my hands into his and started caressing them. He sighted and after a deep breath spoke, he spoke so softly that nobody could hear him.

"Barry, honey, please speak louder, we can't hear you. Now tell us, what happened?"

"She's dead."

I couldn't help but take a step back. I somehow knew who it was already but it couldn't be, so instead I asked. "Who?"

"Artemis" I could feel myself slowly processing the information. Everything seemed to quiet down at once, it was like I was in a trance. The TV that was once on the highest volume now seemed to be off.. I spot Rudy holding Mary tightly as she started crying, but even she seemed to be silent. I looked up at Barry and the pain in his eyes was so overwhelming that I was snapped out of it. All of the sudden I could hear, the TV's distinctive noise and Mary's sobs. I could feel tears starting to build in my eyes but instead of crying I forced myself to ask one more question.

"How's Wally?" I ask with difficulty. He just shook his head and that's all I need for the tears to start freely pouring down my face. "Who… Who did this?" I asked while trying to stop the tears.

"It was Kaldur, their old team leader… He-he stabbed her in the chest; died almost instantly." The rest of the afternoon was filled with the sobs that racked through our bodies.

"Come on Iris. Let's go home." I willingly let him lead me to my car and drive me home. On the drive there I looked at his face and saw that he had been silently crying with me. I slowly let my eyes drop and soon was engulfed in blackness.

**Roy**

Green Arrow and I were watching over the real Roy Harper. We were currently sitting at the top of a building looking at everything in sight. I knew I wouldn't admit it out loud but I missed having him as company. He was after all the only fatherly-figure I had. I couldn't help but somehow feel weird. We had gotten the real Roy and I did feel better, but I didn't know what to do next. The idea of finding the real Roy had been my only goal for so long that now; I didn't know what to do. Sure I had Lian and Jade, who had promised to give up her old days, but I didn't know how things would be when he woke up.

I was enjoying the silence when all of the sudden my phone started to ring. I quickly dug it out and checked the caller ID. I saw it was Nightwing but decided to ignore it. I turned and saw GA raising an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head in response and continued looking at the building. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate. I just ignored it that is until the fifth time.

"What do you want Nightwing? Huh? What's so important that you need to call me so many times?" By that time I was walking away from GA, wanting to talk to Nightwing in private. "I mean, I know you went on a mission today and everything but-"

"She's dead." Then it happened. Those are words that every hero knows that someday they'll hear. It doesn't stop us from wishing for it not to happen. It doesn't stop us from hoping that it'll be someone we don't know. But the most important thing is that it doesn't stop us from grieving that person's or in this case hero's death.

"Who-who's dead Nightwing?" The other line was quiet by this time I was starting to get worried. "Nightwing! Who's dead?!" I heard him sight but other than that he stayed silent. "Goddamnit Nightwing! Tell me who's dead." I said with a steady calm voice, even though in the inside I was screaming.

"Artemis." I felt my eyes withed in shock and turned around to come face to face with Ollie.

"Who did it?"

"Kaldur." I could hear how tired he was and knew he must feel horrible.

"Ho-how? I mean he was- I just don't understand."

"Make sure you tell Ollie the news. Also, you can both leave. I'll send other Leaguers to take your places." I knew this was the end of the conversation, and he wasn't going to say anything. I saw Ollie looking at me with a confused expression, but ignored it. I could feel Nightwing was about to hang up when he spoke up, "Tell Ollie I'm sorry." then he did.

I was still holding my phone to my ear hearing the dial tone after Ollie was talking. He had been trying to get me to talk to him but I couldn't. Sure I mean Artemis and I never did get on the best terms but I didn't really hate her. If anything I used to be and still was jealous of her. She had gotten Ollie to like her so easily that I was jealous. I mean she just walked in and replaced me as Green Arrow's protégé. But of course, somehow, over the years I had come to grown fond of her. We used to practice archery together and compete against each other and I would never admit it at loud, but I liked it. Those were moments where we were both lost in our thoughts just shooting arrows. We each respected each other and let ourselves think alone. I thought of how Ollie would take the news and I knew it would kill him. Artemis was like a daughter to him and he had always taken care of her. Then I thought of Jade. I really didn't know how she would react except for the part to look for revenge.

"ROY!" I was jerked out of my thoughts by Ollie's voice. I saw him staring at me concerned and scared. I knew he had heard my talk with Nightwing but I wanted him to ask me. I quickly turned my phone off and put it in my pocket. "Who-Who's dead?" I heard him ask quietly.

"Ollie please." I begged, which was something I never did. "Don't do anything stupid, Ok? But...Gosh." I could feel tears starting to prick at my eyes. "Artemis died today, Ok? Kaldur killed her."

**Green Arrow**

I was broken. There are no words to describe how I felt at the moment. Artemis was dead and I couldn't do anything to save her. She had always been like a daughter to me especially with the relationship she had with her real father. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes and let them fall freely. I could feel my knees starting to shake but I didn't care. I fell to the floor and didn't bother getting up as the tears made their way down my cheeks.

"Come on Arrow. Please get up. I mean it; please don't break down on me like that." I could hear the begging in his voice but didn't really care. Artemis was dead and nothing I did would bring her back. Paula would be devastated with losing the only daughter that was always by her side.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that: Roy begging me to get up with tears in his eyes while I just sat there with tears running down my face, but I had to look up when she called me.

"Ollie." She stood there next to Red Tornado her eyes were puffy from crying and when I saw the pain in her eyes I knew I wasn't the only one suffering. She slowly knelt down next to me and I knew exactly what she was telling me. We didn't need words to know what the other was saying, just a single look and that's all I needed.

"Roy you can go." She whispered. I saw him slowly stand up and walk away. He looked back when he got to the edge of the roof, but other than that he just left. I was still staring at the spot he had been even thought he was long gone, thinking that maybe I should have paid more attention to both my protégés. "Ollie, honey. Come on." She spoke to me as if I was a wounded animal, and in some ways I was. "Let's go home."

She slowly led me to the nearest Zeta-tube and together we teleported to Star city. I knew that Artemis was dead. I knew that Kaldur had killed her. And I also knew that if he ever came face to face with me Kaldur would wish he didn't.

**Roy **

I had just opened the door of my apartment to see Jade. She was sitting in the couch with Lian trying to get her to sleep. Her face seemed relaxed and even I was surprised by her change. She seemed more motherly. I was actually glad that she had come back.

Since Jade had come my apartment had changed drastically. The once run-down apartment now seemed presentable. Jade had even set up a crib in the spare room for Lian. I slowly walked in passing by Jade to get to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and drank it in one gulp. I knew that my eyes were probably a bit red from crying but I really didn't know how to tell Jade of her sister. I heard her get up and put Lian in her crib. I sighted thinking of ways I could tell her.

"Spill."

I looked up and saw her staring at me without any emotions. I sighted again thinking of ways to tell her, but I knew it would all end the same.

"Jade…Please promise me you won't scream."

"Just spit it out Red." I was about to speak when I noticed I couldn't. I couldn't just come out and tell her, her sister was just killed by the person that used to be our friend. "Come on Red, stop kidding around and just tell me what happened." She waited for a response but I couldn't speak. "Fine. If this is how you want it to be then fine. Come to me when you think you can speak." She was walking away and I knew that if she found out by another source she would be more devastated.

"It's Artemis." I said with some difficulty. That's what did it. She stopped dead in her tracks and I could see how every muscle in her body tensed waiting for something to happen.

"What happened to her?" Her voice was calm and steady, but there was a sort of edge to it that made you worry. She turned so fast that I didn't have time to react until she was in my face screaming the question. "What the hell happened to her Roy?!"

"She-she's dead." I saw her eyes widen until she staggered back.

"No." She said shaking her head. "You're wrong. Artemis is strong. She can take care of herself. You're lying Roy."

"I'm sorry Jade." I don't know if it was my tone of voice or my expression, but she believed me.

I could see her hands shaking until her mask came off. She crumbled to the ground as if she was in pain, and started rocking back and forward. I walked slowly to her knelt down at her eye level. She looked at me with so much pain in her eyes that even I had a hard time not to cry. I could see her tears as they made their way down her face and for the truth of it I really was sorry. I had known Jade to never show any emotion and just seeing her break down like that gave me hard time doing it. "I really am sorry Jade, and I hope you can forgive me." I saw her eyes widen a second too late as I plunged the needle into her neck. She felt limp in my arms completely drugged.  
"I'm doing this for Lian." I whispered.

**I'm BAAAACK! **

**Gosh. That was a hard chapter; so many emotions at once hard to keep them all in check. So guys sorry for any Occ characters but this is how I thought things would play out. Also, I already have the fourth chapter almost ready but if you guys want me to upload it I'm going to need reviews. Remember ALL reviews help me! They not only motivate me but also help me become a better writer. Oh and another thing. If you guys have any suggestions for a chapter PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Going Under**

**Wally**

I was woken up, not that I was really getting any sleep, by the sun was streaming through my window. I rolled over putting my hand where Arty should have been but she wasn't. My eyes widened for a second and I panic before remembering what had happened. I stayed in bed for a while just looking at the ceiling remembering when we had stayed up all night watching movies. Sometimes they were chick flicks while other times we saw horror ones. I sighted to myself and decided to get dressed.

I went into the kitchen and started making myself breakfast. I remembered I still had Artemis mom to tell and I wasn't looking forward to it. Artemis and I had decided to tell her the next day so she would sleep well. I still didn't know how I was going to do this. Paula had been always nice to me and she had even confessed to me that she was glad Artemis had found a guy like me. I knew she only wanted to see Artemis happy and she found out that I was it. I was the one thing that made her smile and in some ways I was glad that it went both ways.

I quickly put my breakfast away, not really having a big appetite, and left. I used the Zeta-tube Green Arrow had insisted be put in Palo Alto, to go to Gotham. I walked slowly down the streets not really wanting to get there, but in the end I had. I stood outside her apartment door and knocked. I had to wait a little bit until the door opened. She stood there in her wheelchair holding a small knife in her hand. I could see she had just gotten out of bed by her messy hair and the robe she was wearing.

"Wally." She said in a surprised tone and I really couldn't blame her. Me and Artemis didn't really visit a lot. Sure, we came when we had time but with class and everything it was kind of hard.

"Can I come in?" I asked as polite as possible. I could see her visibly gulp but slowly move out of the way.

"Su-sure."

She turned around and went to the kitchen. I followed closely behind her after shutting the door.

"Would you like any breakfast Wally? Oh of course you would. You know Artemis always said she would never find a nice gentleman, but see she found you. I mean she is a beautiful lady. Did you know she refused to let anybody touch her hair? She refused to even let me touch it, her father hated it, I guessed that's why she left it long. Oh, and I remember that…"

I could tell she knew. She was rambling about things that didn't even make sense. She was working on the breakfast but I could tell she really wasn't paying attention.

"Paula." I said softly making her stop. She turned around to face me. "She's-"

"NO!" she interrupted "Don't you dare tell me she died being a hero or any of that bullshit. Because she's not, Ok? She's not dead. You guys just haven't checked and…" I could see tears starting to form in her eyes as she saw my expression.

"I'm sorry." And that's all it took for her to break down. The plate she had been holding fall to the floor and broke while she covered her face with her hands. I could see her shoulders shake as the sobs racked through her body. I slowly walked up to her and knelt down. I put my hand on her knees and that's when she lookeed up. I knew that my eyes were red and that I had tear tracks on my face but I didn't care. The way her eyes looked at me was as if as she was pleading me to tell her it was a joke that Artemis was hiding behind door waiting to surprise her or anything but I couldn't.

"She never would have said it out loud but she always worried over you." I said in a soft voice.

"I know."

I don't know how long we stood like that: Paula hugging me and I trying to comfort her, but I didn't care. Paula had just lost a daughter and I had lost my love.

In the end Paula was sitting in the couch while I cleaned up the plates. The silence wasn't tense or calming it was just silence. I looked over to Paula and saw her deep in thought. Her eyes were red from all the crying and she was holding a cup full of tea between her hands. I could see how broken she was and was very tempted to tell her the truth about our plans.

"She loved you, you know." She spoke so softly that I thought I had imagined it until I saw her. She was looking at me with pained eyes, and for a moment I thought if I should tell her.

"I loved her too." I whispered.

She gave empty laugh and shook her head. "You don't get it. She actually told me she hoped to get married with you; she said she really loved you." At that point I was shocked. Sure I loved Artemis and hoped that one day we'll get married, but I never thought she would want to.

I walked over to Paula and took the little box I had stashed in my pocket out. I sat next to her and opened the box. I saw her eyes widen and her give a gasp as she saw what it contained. In the box there was a small ring with a single diamond in the middle, and small sapphires surrounding it.

"I was going to give her this once we graduated. Heck. Maybe even before that."

"You really loved her." She stated, but I just shook my head.

"I still do." She turned to me and right now, there were no words to be said. We were two people who loved, and still do, love Artemis Crock, and we weren't going to let her go.

**Artemis**

The ship was quiet. As weird as it may sound it was. You may think that being in a submarine filled with more than a hundred people would be loud then you were wrong. It was weird being surrounded by them but barely felling their presence. I had only been here two days and it already felt like the longest time of my life. Not being near Wally somehow made my nervous and anxious, but all I knew was that once I put that mask on, I became Tigress; a cold, ruthless assassin who barely showed any emotions.

While walking around the submarine I mostly stayed next to Kaldur always watching and calculating his moves. Sadly Today I was alone. Apparently Kaldur had gone and spent his day with his father, while I was left alone in the whole sub. I was in no mood to go around and find myself more alone than what I already was. I knew I couldn't stay in my room so the only choice left was the training room.

The hallways were dark and looked mysterious. The walls were bare and the place somehow seemed abandoned. Even if people walked through here it always seemed to be lacking that feeling of warmth. The training room was no better. It had everything you can imagine. The only difference here was that the room was brightly lit.

As I walked into the room I saw a few guys working out. Some were working on shooting while others were actually trying hand to hand combat. I quietly went to a corner where the punching bag was. After wrapping my hands with a cloth I started punching.

There I felt myself let go. It was amazing how a single punch carried so many emotions. How only being away from Wally made me ache so bad that I thought my heart would probably die. How knowing that one wrong move and I would die. How seeing Kaldur's suffering made me want to wipe away all of his pain. I knew he had sacrificed so much and that's what made it worst. Then there was the league. I knew the original team would be devastated. I didn't even want to think of how Megan, Rocket, and Zatanna were taking the news. Then I thought of my mom. I knew she would be the worst to take the news. I didn't even want to think of what she must be going through. She would probably scream at Wally and Green… I stopped short out of breath. Green Arrow. I had been so focused on everyone else that I didn't even think of him. He was truly the only other person I considered my family except for my mom and the team. He was actually the closes thing to a fatherly figure that I had. I really didn't want him and my mom to suffer.

I didn't dare to stop punching; knowing that the second I did tears would start flowing and I wouldn't be able to stop them. So instead I thought of Wally. I knew he would be just as miserable as me and I wish he didn't have to do this. He would be just as alone as I was, except for the Team. But even I didn't know if that was a good thing. I would be glad for their support but I knew I wouldn't be able to stand them giving me looks of pity. I knew my sister would probably go out seeking revenge, and I didn't want that. There were already too many lives at sake and even though it made me glad that she would try to avenge me I really didn't need Kaldur dead. Right know he was the only friend I really had here.

The only person I truly didn't know how he would react was Sportsmaster. He had always thought of me as a weakling but also as his baby girl. I thought if maybe he would be glad that finally his little disappointment was no longer alive. If he cared would he come after Kaldur? If he didn't then the Team surely will. I knew that after they got over their sorrow they would want to get their revenge. Maybe they would also get to rescue Lagoon boy? I didn't know if the people who were left the League would accept. I knew Green Arrow would agree and that my mom would probably want to watch Kaldur's face if they captured him and ask him how he felt.

I kept punching before realizing what I had done. I had gone back to the topic I was avoiding the whole time: The Team, Green Arrow and my mom. The pure thought brought on a wave of agony and with one final kick the bag broke and fell from its place.

I was sweating and could feel my hair sticking in my forehead. The pony tail that I had worn had come undone and I could feel my hair pooling around me. I was breathing heavily and even though I must have looked horrible I still had too much energy. My knuckles were aching and I knew I was already bleeding, but I didn't care. I grabbed hold of my water bottle and drank until I was satisfied.

I was about to walk out when I noticed that everything was quiet. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me wide eye. Some of the guys were looking at the bag on the floor before looking at me in awe. Sure I had just beat the crap out of a 150 pound bag but I had hit harder ones that this. The ones that we used to have for superboy when he got angry also worked for us.

Two tall men approached me. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. It was obvious he was a person who liked to work out. The other was smaller and had brown hair. He had big muscles and eyes as green as Wally. Those eyes made my heart ache but I did my best to ignore it. They seemed to be the type of guys who are always confident and cocky. The one with brown hair stepped up and started speaking.

"Well, you sure pack a punch miss. I hope it wouldn't be any trouble Linda if we could-"

"Tigress. My name is Tigress. Not miss. Not Linda. Only Tigress." I said with a growl.

"Oh, right; Tigress would you mind if my friend and I fight you in a hand to hand combat?"

"If you think you're man enough for it."

"Oh, we are." He said with a smirk

The blonde one stepped forward and offered me his hand. "My name's Jake and this is Sam. We're the best fighters in this ship, after Kaldur of course." He seemed proud of the statement which only showed how ridiculous they were. I ignored his hand and walked straight to the platform. Jake seemed a bit awkward to be left hanging but shook it off and followed me.

I got in my fighting stance while they got in theirs. From the corner of my eye I saw a few guys stop working to come and watch. I couldn't help but snicker to myself at the thought. We started circling each other, and I couldn't help but feel happy. I missed looking at your enemy and knowing their weaknesses without them knowing it, looking at them and knowing that even though you may lose you can always use the unexpected. I missed the feeling that came when your mind was working as hard as your body trying to figure out what to do next and assessing their stances. But most of all I missed this. The feeling of adrenaline running through my veins, the way every muscle tensed in anticipation, the feeling that only came when you knew you had to give your best and nothing more.

I could tell they were looking for a weak point but when they found none he lunged. Ok, so I normally wasn't one to be surprised but this did. Sam had launched himself at me causing me to do a back flip and land off balance. Jake quickly saw this and approached throwing kicks and punches at me. I blocked every single one while at the same time trying to regain my balance. Sam had recovered from the lunge and stated attacking me. I knew at the moment I had to get one of them of myself or I was going to lose. I Spun on my foot and kicked Jake straight in the chest, sending him a few feet back and causing him to lose his breath. I was already at the far end of the platform so I slowly started to attack. I was slowly backing Sam into a corner while he tried to block my moves but failed miserably.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jake get up and ran straight at me. Just as he was about to hit me I jumped and did a backflip in midair watching him crash into Sam. Just as I landed I was surprised to see a fist aiming straight at my face. I dodged and kicked him in the stomach; he staggered back and I took that opportunity to kick him in the face, knocking him out.

Sam had recovered from the fall and was throwing punches wildly. I knew he was losing his clam and that's what made him lose. His punches got sloppier the angrier he got. I kept blocking and enjoying the feeling of his fist connecting with my arms until I saw an opening. I ducked under a fist that was aimed straight at my face while sweeping his legs under him. Just as he fell I crawled on top of him putting my arm to his throat preventing him from speaking.

I could feel the adrenaline start to wear off and felt how sore I was. We were both breathing heavily and just as I was about to stand up, I heard clapping. I turned to the door way to see Black manta clapping with Kaldur next to him.

"Very impressive Tigress; if you keep this up I'm sure you'll get quite well with one of my dear old friends. Now come on darling, we have things to talk about with you."

I looked down at Sam and gave him a wicked grin. "See you later pretty boy." I said to infuriate him.

I quickly got off him and walked calmly to Black Manta and Kaldur. He was giving me a look that clearly said he was impressed. "If you don't mind I'll like to change before we speak." I said turning to Black Manta.

"Why of course my dear, meet us in my office." He said giving me a smile.

I walked to my room and locked the door. I sighted and ran a hand through my hair. I thought of skipping the "meeting" but I knew that they could probably say important things. I entered my bathroom and put the water on hot. I discarded my sweaty clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw my blond hair and gray eyes and knew that my skin would be the same color. But I wondered what I looked like to the rest. I could have black or maybe brown hair; maybe blue eyes? I just shook my head and stepped into the tub. The water was too hot was my first thought. I could feel my muscles tensing and then relaxing. I let my thoughts wonder to what Black Manta wanted to talk to me about. It could be about anything really, a new plan, his friend, and the submarine's crew. I ran a hand through my wet hair and sighted. This was going to be a long day.

**Wally**

By the time I had gotten to my apartment it was the afternoon. The visit with Paula had relaxed and tired me at the same time. I had dreaded the visit with her but now that it was over I actually wanted to be in her company. She had calmed my nerves and I really enjoyed her company.

I walked over to the kitchen and turned on the lights when I saw a figure in the couch. To say I was scared would've been an understatement. I walked slowly to the figure until I finally noticed who it was.

"Bart? What are you doing here?"

He was wrapped up in one of my blankets looking at the floor. His eyes were blood-shoot and I could tell he had been crying recently.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. He finally looked at me and I saw in his eyes the same pain I had seen in Paula's. "I'm sorry, ok?! She wasn't supposed to die, Kaldur wasn't supposed to kill her. You and her were supposed to be together and-and…" At this point Bart was crying and wouldn't stop. I engulfed him in a hug and told him soothing words.

"Hey," I said once he was calm enough. "You want to stay here tonight?" I quickly wiped my eyes taking away any loose tears. He nodded and that's all I needed. "I'll order some pizza.

**Artemis**

We had finished our meeting with Black Manta and I was tired. We had talked about basically everything. I had come to notice how Black Manta treated me more like a daughter than a soldier or in this case an assassin. I had gotten tired mid-way through the meeting and was surprised by Black Manta to actually promise he'll give me a mission to entertain me soon. I really didn't know if this was a good thing or bad.

Kaldur was walking next to me while we went to my room. When we got there I could see him visibly relaxed. His features became softer and even though he wasn't the same Kaldur as we were kids he still took care of us.

"What do you think it's the mission he wants to give me?'

"I don't know, but I don't think it's as serious as we think.'

"I hope not." I say in a defeated voice.

He came to sit next to me. We were so close that our shoulders were touching. I was enjoying the silence when he spoke.

"I thought you had retired."

"I did." I say surprised he had asked that question.

"Didn't seem that way during your fight." I laughed at his statement but even I could notice how empty it seemed.

"Just because I retired doesn't mean I can't keep being in shape. Besides, I may be a bit rusty."

"Well catch you up quickly." He says with a small smile.

"Kladur?" I asked a bit afraid. I didn't know how he'll react to my question and I really didn't want him to say no. "Could you…stay with me tonight?"" I looked at his eyes and noticed how they widened before staring at the ground. "I mean, at least until I fall asleep. If its Ok with you?"

He gave a warm smile which quickly calmed me down. "Of course." I smile back and even though we're still in our costumes we went to sleep. He grabs a chair and sits next to me. I know that our problems are far from over but right now being next to Kaldur somehow I know that maybe they can.

**Wally**

We had finished eating the pizza and I could tell that Bart was falling asleep. His eyes dropped every once in a while and I could tell he was trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Come on Bart. You're sleeping in my bed."

"What?!" He seemed wide awake now and was shaking his head. "No. I can't do that. It's your bed and-"

"Bart. You're sleeping in my bed." He sighted accepting his defeat and followed me to my room. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow while Bart got into the bed. I saw Nelson walk past me and snuggle with Bart. I sighted and left them alone.

I prepared the couch and laid there. I knew things are going to get harder but I was somehow glad Bart had come. I needed someone who wouldn't ask questions and just be with me; and right now Bart and Paula were those people.

* * *

**Hey guys, so sorry for not updating in a while but I was grounded from using the computer and...yeah. So this is the next chapter and I hope you guys like. Also, I NEED ideas for future chapter so please PM me if you have any.**

**Review :)**


End file.
